pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive XI
Bot Run Would you mind running a bot to replace Category:Medicial Items to Category:Medical Items (due to misspelling)? Thanks. :Done. – ''Jäzz '' 13:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon the Movie Hey Jazzi! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I'm currently running @WikiaAnime along with Bereisgreat (an admin on several anime wikis) and I love all the hard work that you guys have put into the Pokemon Wiki. For the new upcoming movie, we were wondering how you felt about putting up a new poll for the movie. I'd be happy to take any other suggestions on highlighting the movie on the mainpage as well. No pressure, so let me know what you guys think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I personally think this would be a great idea. What kind of poll would it be? Asking our favorite character/movie/pokémon? Or all three? Of course, I'd consult the other admins here, but I think it's a great idea! – ''Jäzz '' 22:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea definitely! Feel free to suggest whatever polls you like. I was also thinking we could put up a "Featured Article" section that links to the movie page and put the trailer below :) Let me know after you talk it over with the other admins! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Message from Darcy Gagnon (talk) I think you're Pokemon fan too? Message from Mr. Duelist (talk) Thanks for the welcome message! P.D: or it was an automatic response for joining the Wikia? XD :Automatic response for your first edit. But welcome to the site and I hope you enjoy your stay. – Jäzz '' 01:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Aah, OK, thanks for the answer =) --Franz Silvester 01:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image That is the best I can get of it. You're Welcome. The name says it all. I seem to have a knack for finding trolled up pages. I report them as soon as I see them. I actually find them quite an irritation. I don't get why someone get humor out of wrecking someone's hard work. :Err... I don't recall saying thank you, and quite frankly, I don't see the point ''to say thank you. I was doing my checking of the Recent Changes on the wikis I edit and saw content was uploaded to the wiki and templates were edited. Checking the diffs, I got a mouth full of surprise, so I knew what to do. Delete, revert, block. It's as simple as that. Thanks for notifying Crimson of it. – ''Jäzz '' 17:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, thought I read a thank you. By the way, I've noticed a person involved with some of the vandalized pages: User: Forgetful 10th doctor fan. --And this has been Search and Report. 17:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not seeing vandalism in his contributions. I'll look through them more thoroughly once I'm done with my homework though. – ''Jäzz '' 17:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Well, then you are going to teach me how to do that. Proper name? How do I know what you want? And the others? 19:01, December 30, 2009 Charitwo (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Evanf from Administrators to (none) ‎ (you're not working out, don't say I didn't give you a chance) 11:34, December 28, 2009 Charitwo (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Evanf from (none) to Administrators ‎ (ok, but remember content comes first always. let's see how this goes) You were previously an admin. If you were an admin that was uploading images without proper file names and without licensing them, then there's a problem. You've been here for roughly two years, if you can't do it now there's a problem. – ''Jäzz '' 00:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pikminrocks (talk) why did you not say that sooner? and one was from another talk page.~~pikminrocks~~ :If you had read our policy you would've known. – ''Jäzz '' 23:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Method. But the way I do it to move the page FROM the code not To it. Unless that's what you're talking about. But would you rather do that over 700 times? Something to think about. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd like, you could create the articles with the names and I could create the redirects so that you wouldn't have to do them all. – ''Jäzz '' 23:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) your Idea It is a good idea! I make the tittles and you do the work! good idea! ~~pikminrocks~~ :Not to be rude, but I was talking to Winxfan in the above message, not towards you. – ''Jäzz '' 00:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Seeing that you are a Monobook expert Crimsonnavy said you are better in knowledge of customizing Monobook skins. Could you give me the steps on how to make a good Monobook skin like this/and a good Main Page like this wiki has? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Seeing that you are a Monobook expert Crimsonnavy said you are better in knowledge of customizing Monobook skins. Could you give me the steps on how to make a good Monobook skin like this/and a good Main Page like this wiki has? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Message from Eaglespirit (talk) Thank you, for making me feel welcome.Eaglespirit 22:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :That was an automated message. – ''Jäzz '' 23:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC)